Talk:The Muppets Take Manhattan
Things that Take Manhattan I think we've had this discussion on the wiki before, but I can't find it. Were we ever able to determine where the "______ Take Manhattan" titles originated? There's an episode in the new season of Doctor Who called "The Angels Take Manhattan". It's most likely not a direct reference, but all the "______ Take Manhattan" titles may be an unconscience reference to the first thing that used it. —Scott (message me) 17:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :It all seems to come down to the 1920s Rodgers and Hart song "Manhattan," with the lyric "I'll take Manhattan, the Bronx, and Staten Island too" (and the song is often misremembered as actually titled "I'll Take Manhattan") combined with the phrase "take city," as in taking it by storm, which is quite common. There's also all the titles with some variation of "Blank Takes City/Place Name" (Bob Hope did I'll Take Sweden) or even in the same spirit of "Gidget Goes Hawaiian" (or "Debbie Does Dallas"). That said, unlike the similar discussion we had on "The Great Blank Caper," there's definitely a vast increase post Muppets Take Manhattan, some likely unconscious, some definitely deliberate, so I think it's a matter of context. I'm not convinced on Doctor Who, since I've also seen variants of that even used in contents of sports teams, but then when John Oliver on The Daily Show does "The Crumpets Take Manhattan," well, there's little doubt. That's the best I can work it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Any Villains? Is there a main antagonist in this film? Interstate2011 16:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, not really. The closest thing to a villain in this particular movie is Martin Price, but he doesn't play a major part in the film and appears in only one scene. -- Jon (talk) 16:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Muppet Wiki Rocks I just noticed that Heather Henson cameo and ran over here to write it in -- and of course, it was already here. xo Max riverbottom Muppet Puppeteers I've just created Thomas Sanford on Muppet Wiki; he performed in the wedding sequence. I was wondering whether he should be noted anywhere on the page? -- Zanimum 16:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Mono soundtrack Any idea why the movie soundtrack has only ever been in mono in VHS and DVD releases? Mister Superstar 18:25, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Unneccessary Trivia I have noticed a bit of unneccessary trivia in the trivia section here, which was probably copied from The Internet Movie Datatbase or Wikipedia. I am referring to the note about Sesame Street characters who appeared at the wedding (mentioning a handful of characters in attendance, including some who weren't neccessarily important in the scene, while the cast listing mentions every Sesame Street character who appears at the wedding, making it redundant). There is also the note about this movie featuring an early film role for Gates McFadden, who later became famous for Star Trek: The Next Generation. This info is already on her article page, and seems unneccessary. I think this info should be deleted from the trivia section. What do others think? --Minor muppetz 03:37, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :I say axe it. Also, do we really want pages on every single extra in the movie? I mean people like "Alice Spivak as Customer in Pete's". -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Done! --Minor muppetz 03:53, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Video/distributor stuff *Someone wrote that ITC produced this film, but I don't think so. I don't remember ever seeing its name in the credits, and I think TriStar owns the film, hence why Disney's never released it. I took out the part about ITC and added my own stuff, but again, if I'm wrong, somebody please correct me. -- TomH 04:44, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Yeah, that was copied from Wikipedia. I'm sure you're right, and they're wrong. I'm glad you fixed it. -- Toughpigs 05:03, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC)